


After-Party

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, public bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: Jumin just wanted to invite everyone out for dinner. He just... he just wanted a nice, casual dinner. Seven had other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg u have no idea how glad i am that i finished this, i haven't finished anything in ages and i started this as a kind of stress relief;; but it worked??? and i finished it?? and now i feel like i can actually finish all those big projects im working on rn;;;; 
> 
> I have an iwaoi on the backburner, a sorikai three-part fic planned, and a couple of klance fics too - one long and kinda angsty and the other will be waaay shorter and lots of fun lolol. But even before all that I have a couple of birthday-fics to write lolol;; i've been so slack aaaa im sorry!!!!
> 
> Also, i'm gonna start writing more porn probably lol because like??? its good writing practice and i want to basically lmao

The restaurant was nice - high end, shiny dark surfaces and delicious food in tiny portions. Not really her scene, but the whole night was on Jumin Han’s tab so why _not_ take full advantage of the corporate heir’s bottomless pocket? Saeyoung certainly hadn’t had any hangups about tagging along with Jaehee and Zen; Yoosung was going because he didn't want to be left out. Also free food. _Good_ food, too. Mi Goreng could technically sustain a person, but it wasn't known for its nutritional benefits. But hey, high-end dinner with the whole RFA in attendance was a sight she really didn't want to miss.

 Which, naturally, led to bickering. And drinking off Jumin’s tab. And more arguments. Zen was at Jumin’s throat or glancing around the restaurant to see if anyone had recognized him. Yoosung was valiantly trying to play peacemaker while scrambling to understand the conversation he was brokering. Jaehee tried her best to stay low of the animosity while still actually balancing two conversations between Zen and Jumin - and why the hell was he talking business with her on one side while being baited by Seven from across the whole table at the same time? Saeran was… Saeran was eating his meal quietly, drinking from his glass every now and then, answering questions whenever they came his way. He wasn’t used to the noise, the casual insults and easy come-and go of the conversations around him. But he’d come anyway, determined to be more involved with the RFA.

 And Saeyoung was beside MC with a hand on her knee under the table. He'd throw sass and whatever strange comment which came to mind across the table like there was no tomorrow and at one point actually managed to take Yoosung on a tangent which had him explaining how the moon landing had been staged and there was no future in space travel. All the while, he shot glances at her whenever she chimed in to agree, further sending the college student spiraling into confusion and possibly an existential crisis. While Seven talked, animated and leaning across the table to gesture and persuade, the hand on her knee was never still. He tapped his fingers lightly when he wasn't talking, like he was so used to typing he couldn't keep them still. When he spoke his thumb rolled gentle circles on her skin, a constant reminder that she always had most of his attention. And when he glanced at her,  a connection between their twin sets of mischievous eyes, his resting hand would tighten and his slender fingers would linger on the inside of her thigh.

 Occasionally he would lean in and his lips would brush the shell of her ear with whispered comments and observations meant just for her.  

 He did that then, turning away from whatever Yoosung had been needling him about so he could pin her with a sly look. His voice, when he spoke low and close to her ear, was almost a dare. “You should go to the bathroom right now,” he instructed under his breath, eyes shining.

 She pulled back and pursed her lips, tapping a finger against her chin and humming while she mockingly considered following along. His fingers fluttered against the inside of her thigh and he moved his hand up an inch, intentions clear. She breathed deeply to hold back the shiver running up her spine and her smile turned sly to match his. Above the table, she placed a placating hand on his shoulder. “Actually,” she hummed at a normal volume, “can you tell me later? I have to use the restroom.”

 His grin widened. “As the perfect gentleman…” She stifled her laugh behind a hand, giving him an arched-brow glance, “I should accompany you,” Seven finished. His eyes were bright and the hand on her knee traced further up the inside of her thigh, bunching her skirt slightly where no one could see.

 “Accompany her to the bathroom?” Saeran asked dubiously.

 “Absolutely!” Seven answered, addressing his brother with an affronted expression plastered on his face. “Imagine if a sleazy, misogynistic man was lying in wait to take advantage of her the moment we let our guard down!”

 Jumin’s didn’t look up from his meal when he reasoned, “If you’re worried about sleazy misogynistic men taking advantage of her maybe _you_ should stay. Assistant Kang seems like a more-”

 He cut himself off when MC cooed and reached out to cup Seven’s cheek, looking at him with put-upon doe eyes. “God Seven!” she hailed. “I know I can always trust you to keep me safe!” She pressed a kiss to the corner of Saeyoung’s mouth just to make Jumin roll his eyes.

 “Of course!” Saeyoung announced with a devilish grin. “It's because you kneel down and praise me every night.” Zen gagged. “Sorry, Zen; that’s a good audition but I’m afraid I already have one devout follower who gives me everything I need.”

 “Trust you to make such tasteless jokes,” Jumin scowled, lip curling in disgust. Saeyoung laughed.

 “Well, you know, I would _love_ to stay and chat,” he sighed, “but it’s urgent. Is it urgent?” he asked, glancing back to MC with the question. She nodded, going along with it, and he repeated, “See? Urgent.” He turned back to her, “We might even have to break into the exaggerated lope which is a rich person’s equivalent of a jog. Are you ready?”

 She nodded again eagerly, looking pleased, and picked up her handbag. Saeyoung ushered her out of her chair and cast a salute to the rest of the table. “We’ll be back in about ten minutes,” he estimated, then broke off into the rich person’s jog with MC’s hand in his.

 There were only two stalls, both unisex. Which meant at least they wouldn’t be breaking any _more_ rules, she guessed. One was already free, thankfully, so they slipped in and she flicked the dial to ‘engaged’ behind them. There wasn’t an abundance of space, but there was a  shiny black counter to drop her bag on and a shiny full length mirror to turn her back and let Saeyoung pin her to.

As soon as she turned to him there was a hand on her jaw and an arm around her waist. He pressed forward until she was leaning against the cool glass of the mirror, smirking at him. “Well,” she stated, lips barely brushing his as she spoke, “now what?”

Saeyoung grinned and tilted her head so he could kiss her properly. The smooth slide of his tongue across her lips made her breath catch, a shudder rolling down her spine, echoing around where his arms held her tight against him, to sit warm and heavy in the pit of her stomach. The kiss wasn’t messy but no matter how Seven kissed her it always left her knees feeling weak. It was smooth, passionate. Hot. Her body was filled with the warmth of his attention, melting against the glass behind her. His tongue rolled slick and slow against hers and another wave of arousal washed through her. She tugged on his shirt and Saeyoung responded with a low, drawn out sound.

He pressed his hips forward and she felt him, already half hard against her thigh. She broke away to gasp and his breath was unsteady in her ear.

 _“Fuck,”_ he whispered into her hair, breathless. “I’ve been thinking about you all night - can’t stop thinking about you.”

She tightened her hand on his shirt and wove her fingers into his bright hair. “You’re pretty hard to ignore, yourself,” she murmured with a smirk and pulled him back in. Their smiles melted into the kiss and soon his hands were on her hips, pinning her against the mirror while he ground against her, both of them breathless and ready to claw at clothing.

Seven forced himself to pull away and rested his forehead against the glass, breathing unsteadily while she took the moment to kiss along his jaw and under his ear. She licked the sensitive skin there and Seven’s hips pressed forwards while his hands tightened. “We should-” he started shakily and choked on a groan when her hands dipped below the waist of his jeans. “Anyone could walk in,” he gasped but couldn’t seem to help himself from pushing aside her collar and sucking a mark onto her neck.

“You said ten minutes,” she reminded with a taunt. “And hey won’t,” she reassured and gripped his ass in his jeans, pulling him closer while her fingernails dug crescents into his skin.

“I mean,” he countered, voice weak while he fought to collect his scattered thoughts. “Statistically _someone’s_ going to knock,” he panted. She pulled him flush against her and mouthed at his collarbone, kneading his ass when he automatically ground against her. “The probability gets higher the longer we-”

“Then we won’t take long,” she reasoned and made a satisfied sound when he bit at the mark he’d sucked to smother his needy groan.

“We definitely won’t,” he muttered and pulled back to kiss her properly, searing hot with his need. Her knees were weak but the weight of his body against hers held her up and she clenched her hands into his firm cheeks again. He pulled away and looked at her properly, biting his lip while he thought quickly. His hair was a mess and his glasses were askew, cheeks flushed red and lips slick with spit and swollen by kisses. “I don’t have any condoms,” he admitted worriedly, eyes wide.

“I’m on the pill.”

His eyes grew wider. “Yeah, but.” The blush was overtaking his face while he tried not to stutter. Even his ears were bright red. “I don’t - I’m-”

“Are you clean?” she arched an eyebrow, knowing the answer.

“Yes, of course, but-”

“So am I,” she continued, even though she knew he knew. “And I’ve got birth control and I really need you _right now_ and if you’re still worried we can stop by the pharmacy on the way home.” She squinted at him. “Unless this is a personal thing. Or a religious thing.”

Seven pursed his lips. “I don’t really… pay attention to many of the rules,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I know,” she smirked. “You’ve fucked me enough times on your apartment floor. Trust me; I know.”

He was suddenly very alarmed and flustered. “Y-yeah, but that was never- We’re practically in public!” he defended. “And we’ve never done it- you know…”

Gently, she pulled a hand out of his pants and reached up to trace her fingers along his jaw. Her smile softened and she leaned forwards to kiss him. “Are you trying to be gap moe?” she asked when she pulled away, small smile still playing on her lips.

“If _anyone’s_ being gap moe right now it’s you, you sex demon,” he returned, caving. His hands stroked up her sides, slipping under her shirt so he could feel the warmth of her body. He dipped his head to her neck and drew delicate patterns on her waist. His attentions made her arch her back and sigh, free hand running up to tangle in his hair again. Seven withdrew one of his hands so he could unbutton the top of her shirt, mouthing down her chest and onto the sensitive skin of her breast.

 Her breaths came heavier and her hand tightened in his hair while she took advantage of the hand still on his ass to pull him closer. Her hips pressed forward to meet his and she almost whined when she felt him pressing against her. Saeyoung bit her breast and sucked a hickey onto it before pulling away with a gasp.

 "If you keep doing stuff like that,” he huffed and took half a step back, tugging her hand out of his pants, “this quickie is going to be a _lot_ quicker than you might want.” She laughed but let him manhandle her; he took her by the shoulders and turned her so they were both facing the mirror. Sliding his hands down her arms, he locked eyes with her in the reflection and brushed a kiss against the shell of her ear while their fingers entwined. She shuddered, breath unsteady. He brought their linked hands up and pressed them against the surface of the mirror, not taking his eyes off hers. “Keep your hands like this,” he murmured into her hair and untangled his fingers from hers.

 His hands dropped to her waist and he nosed along her neck, breathing in steadily when both their eyes dropped to follow the movement in the reflection. Her own breathing was almost erratic, her heart beating uncontrollably in response to his gentle touches. His breath ghosted across her neck and she trembled. Hands trailed lower, down the swell of her hips. He had to stoop to reach the hem of her tight skirt and he pushed it up slowly, long fingers splayed across her thighs. Soon he had it rucked up around her waist. The whole time his eyes never left her body and she could feel him leaning in until there wasn’t a breath of space between them.

 She glanced away, embarrassed to be put on display when she saw the damp fabric between her legs. Evidence of the effect Saeyoung had on her. Not that either of them minded. In response he buried his nose in her hair and breathed, “You’re more beautiful than binary.”

 “L- ame,” she gasped out, interrupted when she felt him tilt his hips forward, erection pressed against her almost bare ass.

 “Lame?” he huffed a laugh against her neck and glanced at her face in the reflection. He watched her intently, golden eyes dark with excitement while he traced a hand across her stomach and down to her panties. His fingers brushed teasingly over the wet fabric and her whole body shuddered, a gasp falling out of her mouth. “I want to take you to the moon,” he murmured and rubbed his fingers in a tight, purposeful circle.

 She wanted to laugh but her eyes slammed shut and she had to bite her cheek to hold back any more sounds. Breaths shuddered through her nose and she felt him press against her again, dick firm between her cheeks. His right hand never stopped its slow, gentle movements, massaging her through wet underwear and sending spikes of pleasure through her body. “Let’s start the hundred-mile high club. Honeymoon there,” she gasped out when she could.

 His hand was cupping her hip, but it moved between them for a moment and she heard the unmistakable sound of his fly. Her breath caught and a small whine escaped her throat at the sound. She felt her body clench, wetting her panties even more as if she had a Pavlovian response to Seven getting his dick out. Which… well. Not _dis_ similar. His left arm moved quickly and his head dropped onto her shoulder, fingers never stopping. He groaned, low and warm behind her ear, and she felt the head of his dick bump against her ass while he jerked it, already slick with precome. “We’re gonna get married at the space station,” he murmured and thrust his hips forward. His cock slid up her crease, rubbing between her ass cheeks.

 “I thought we agreed on a quickie,” she gasped. He hooked a finger under her thong and snapped it against her skin while he ducked his head to her neck so he could lick and bite behind her ear. “...Not a four hour marathon with sweet talking and ass eating.”

 He pressed down on her clit and she almost sobbed, grinding down on his hand. “Do you want there to be ass eating?” he hummed coyly in her ear. He curled his fingers determinedly, teasing her wet entrance through her panties.

 “At literally any moment other than this,” she gritted out, “that would be music to my ears.”

 “But right now…?” he trailed off suggestively, thrusting his hips forward gently.

 A desperate sound escaped her and she cried out, “Fuck me, scalene triangle!”

 He grinned at her in the mirror. “One day I hope you’ll say my name like that.”

 “Make it happen,” she gasped, eyes not leaving his.

 Seven grinned devilishly and she felt him hook his fingers back under the elastic of her thong. Sliding his hand down between her legs, he pushed the soaked fabric aside and slipped two fingers into her warmth without hesitation. His other hand continued to rub her clit while he plunged his fingers in, groaning when he felt her walls clench around him. He felt her, stretched her until she was gasping half-formed words while he dragged his fingers against her slick walls. “You’re good, right?” he gasped, face flushed and lips bitten red in the mirror. “I can go, right?”

 “Yeah,” she moaned, _“yes!”_ when he scissored his fingers. Pleasure shot through her body and her knees shook. She whined when he pulled his fingers out - they weren’t enough, but it was still better than nothing. But he was using that hand to line up his cock and she could feel his precome mixing with her slick when the head pressed against her entrance and - _fuck,_ they really hadn’t done this without a condom before and she was already thinking she should veto protection altogether if _this-_

 The slick head of his cock rubbed up against her velvet folds when Seven thrust forward impatiently, the steady movement of his hand on her clit finally faltering. His dick brushed against the sensitive nerves for a moment and she stifled a yell, head falling back onto his shoulder while a sharp wave of pleasure rocked through her.

 Saeyoung groaned desperately in her ear and pulled back until his dick was pressing against her, _into her,_ **_fuck!_ ** He slid in so easily, but she felt every inch of perfect friction when his cock plunged into her. He didn’t pause to let her adjust - he didn’t need to. As soon as he’d sunk in to the base he pulled out halfway before thrusting in again. The slick sound of him moving in and out of her mixed with his breath against her neck, his chest moving against her back, his right hand dipping beneath her underwear to keep rubbing her clit while he thrust into her. Watching herself in the mirror, watching him move behind her. Watching herself get fucked and pleasured and she could _see_ how wrecked she was - face red, eyes half-lidded and mouth open to gasp quick breaths. Shirt unbuttoned, clothes creased and shoved aside, and Seven… Seven’s hand, reaching down to touch her where she needed it most, his cock thrusting into her, his free arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close and steady.

 His head was pressed down against her shoulder again, breathing heavily while he pounded harder, his quick hand never moving from her clit. Her legs wanted to give out already but he held her up and they leaned their weight against the mirror, handprints fogging the glass. He finally pulled his head up to catch her eye in the reflection. His lower lip was clenched between his teeth and his eyebrows pushed together in a needy, desperate expression while his glasses sat crooked on his nose. He was sweating a little - she could smell it. Fuck, she loved the smell of Saeyoung’s sweat. His sex. His clothes, the sweet taste of honey chips and cherry cola when she kissed him, _fuck she needed to kiss him._

 But he was behind her and she couldn’t reach, she couldn’t look away from his reflection, his _eyes,_ they were trapping her and his body was heavy and warm against hers. Even with all their clothes still between them she never wanted to move from where she was pinned with this ridiculously intelligent, charismatic, _ridiculous_ man behind her, loving her, letting her love him and find that love over and over again, in all the different places it could possibly be. Even a sleek, fancy restroom in a high-end restaurant. Or his apartment, where they would probably go after this. Or- _fuck!_ **_There!_ ** _Right there!_

 She cried out when the head of his dick found her G-spot, her entire body melting with the first wave of her coming orgasm. Her body felt light, loose and filled with Saeyoung to her fingertips. Her legs were shaking with the effort of holding herself up and Saeyoung pushed her forward until her arms collapsed, forearms supporting their weight against the glass while Saeyoung kept thrusting into her slick wet heat, twisting his hips to try find that perfect angle again. Every movement of his dick sent ripples of warmth through her, a tight knot of pleasure coiling in the depths of her body.

 She slumped forward and Seven leaned with her, bent over her back so he could move faster, harder. The new angle pushed his cock right against that bundle of nerves and every movement he made had her clenching down around him, pulling him in, gasping for him to keep going while his hand never stopped rubbing her clit and his eyes never left hers. She could feel him in every nerve, white-hot bliss filling her until her mind was empty of everything but _Saeyoung, Saeyoung, Saeyoung!_

 His face was twisted with pleasure, lips red from how he bit them to hold back any sound. But whenever she clenched, slick walls tight around him, a desperate sound escaped his throat and he thrust in harder, deeper, fucking her better while he chased his own thrill.

 “Seven,” she gasped, eyes locked on his flustered face. “Saeyoung-” she chanted, his name cut off by a moan when he thrust back into her desperately. She felt wave upon wave of pleasure building, cresting, filling her with a white-hot bliss that had her yelling out. Her mind washed out in white and she tried to muffle her voice in her arm but the sensation continued to build until every movement Saeyoung made was another cascading swell of mindless pleasure. Every inch of her body was full and the sensation was almost unbearable. Too much, too good, too _perfect_ and then she realised she was chanting that out loud so she reached a hand back, bleary with the mind-numbing waves of her approaching orgasm. Her fingers tangled in Saeyoung’s hair and she breathed out, “I love you. I love you I love you _I love you! Saeyoung!”_ Her voice rose with a sob. “Sae- Aah, Saeyoung- you’re so _good!”_

 He groaned a wordless, desperate whine and his lips were moving against her neck. He tried to form words, breath warm against  her already feverish skin. “I’m gonna- _shit, hah! I’m-”_

 “Do it,” she gasped, “please just-” The moan that tore out of her throat was almost a sob, with how desperate she sounded. _“Saeyoung,”_ she pleaded, wrecked, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

 And whether it was her voice or her words or how good she was making him feel, he choked out a groan and his eyes slammed closed. His mouth hung open, chanting her name and whatever other words fell out. She could _feel_ him inside her, pushing faster and harder, hot and hard and filling her with heat and suddenly he was still, every muscle locked and he was _pulsing,_ she could feel him throbbing inside her until the seeping, wet warmth of his seed filled her and that was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut and a wordless cry fell out of her mouth, muffled when she buried her face in the crook of her arm. Her mind was silent, washed out in the white of her bliss.

 Saeyoung leaned against her back, one arm still around her waist while the other had abandoned her clit to brace against the mirror, holding most of their weight while MC slumped, boneless, the still-coming waves of her orgasm leaving her well-fucked and breathless.

 They stayed like that for a few minutes; pressed against the mirror with their breath fogging the glass, trying to find strength to move their bodies. With a deep groan Saeyoung pushed himself up, pulling out carefully. A short intake of breath when he slid free and then, “...Shit.”

 “Shit?” she repeated, bleary, and lifted her head to glance at him in the mirror. His face was still flushed red and she could smell the way his sweat melded with the cologne she'd jokingly sprayed on him before dinner. Then she felt it; the slick wetness dripping out of her entrnce to smear between her legs. She glanced down. “...Shit.”

 “Uh,” Saeyoung muttered helplessly, glancing around the small room quickly. “Okay, first of all. Don't move.”

 “Seven,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. She tucked her cheek against her shoulder to pout at him.

 He grimaced when he tucked himself back into his pants, still covered in various everything then quickly sang out, “One! Sec-ond!” and patted his pockets, sourcing his phone. She sighed but smiled coyly when he lifted it, lining it up for a picture. She arched her back, giving him a short show and he winked, holding up his hand in and ‘OK’ sign. “And before you ask; yes, because i’ve told you a million times, it does go to a locked folder that I use only for when you’re far away or ignoring me or I’m just really bored,” he confirmed while he pocketed his phone with a light grin.

 She pouted and demanded, “Send it to me.” After considered for a moment she added, “And the others.”

 Saeyoung blinked in surprise before lighting up. “Of course!” he agreed. “But seriously; don’t move. I’ll get some toilet paper.”

 “Wait, do you also have any more of you crossdressing?” she hummed, contemplating.

 “Yep!” he confirmed happily from behind her. “And one as a catmaid.”

 “Interesting. Give me those too.”

 “Done and done,” Saeyoung agreed, coming back with a handful of toilet paper. “Might I ask to what purpose?”

 “The same as yours,” she hummed casually. “Feel free to add any others you might think of,” she added.

 He spluttered out a laugh and nodded his head in agreement while he put one hand on her shoulder to steady her and reached the other between her legs, wiping her clean with the scratchy toilet paper. “Also,” he commented after he recovered, “would you believe? Even the Jumin-Recommended super-fancy four-and-a-half-star whatever-this-place-is-called _still_ won’t spend more than the bare minimum on toilet paper.”

 “And _that_ is why they’re four-and-a-half-star and not five,” she agreed firmly, harrumphing in agreement.

 “God, I love you,” he sighed happily and swooped in to place a kiss against her neck. “Okay,” he asserted, standing properly and tossing the ball of toilet paper into the toilet. “Do you have a tampon?” he asked. “In case any more comes out while you’re sitting and it goes through your skirt. Or something.”

 “Wow. Vivid.”

 “What can I say?” he shrugged sheepishly. “But yeah; tampon?”

 “Nope,” she shook her head. “You just witnessed why I didn’t think I would need one.”

 “Fair enough,” he agreed. “Luckily I do,” he said as he reached into his pockets again, pulling out his wallet.

 “Why do _you_ have a tampon?” she asked, eyebrows arched.

 “In case you didn’t and you needed one. As is the case.”

 “Yeah but you carry around tampons and not condoms?”

 “Not my best plan, in hindsight,” he agreed with a laugh. “But I really didn’t expect to be in this position tonight and I always carry around one or two because you always forget them.”

 “That’s… actually pretty sweet,” she remarked while she turned around to face him properly, wiggling her panties off as she went. She shuffled past him in the small space and sat on the toilet, beckoning for the tampon.

 Saeyoung turned away to giver her privacy and to hide his blush at her comfort around him. “There’s, ah, also… Your underwear are pretty…” he coughed an embarrassed but amused laugh. “I don’t carry pads because like. They’re too big. I guess we could make a makeshift toilet paper _thing_ that-”

 “Saeyoung,” she laughed, letting him ramble until she’d stood and washed her hands, “how about we just go home?” she offered and rested her arms on his shoulders.

  _“Wow,”_ he arched an offended eyebrow, but his lips quirked and his hands went to her hips. “You would _ditch_ an _official RFA dinner party?”_

 “Is it, though?” she asked, garnering a laugh.

 “You wanna ditch?” he hummed. “We can ditch. They’ll know why we’re ditching,” he warned.

 “I know,” she shrugged. “There’s no way we can fix how well-rumpled you look.”

 “And you should see yourself,” he added with a grin and leaned down to kiss her, his mouth still sweet. He straightened her shirt at the shoulders and pulled the collar to cover the hickey he’d left. A quick flick of his fingers through her hair deemed her politely un-rumpled while she worked on pulling his shirt back down over the hem of his pants and ruffling her fingers in his hair until it looked naturally messy. He leaned down to kiss her again. “You still look like I just make you _thoroughly_ happy with me.”

 “And you should see yourself,” she copied him with a smirk. She quickly ushered him to wash his hands while she unlocked the door and opened it a crack to peer out. An old woman stood like she’d just arrived, dressed prettily for the evening. Eyes wide, hoping the lady didn’t notice, MC closed the door quietly and whipped around to see where Saeyoung was in terms of being ready to pretend like they hadn't just fucked in the bathroom.

 He was picking up her discarded underwear from the floor and twirling it around his finger. “Want these?” he asked easily.

 “You just washed your hands,” she scolded him, plucking them away and tucking them in her handbag, blush covering her cheeks. “They're still covered in… Stuff.”

 Saeyoung whistled lowly. “I'm beginning to wonder what I did to deserve this,” he murmured, voice low and genuine when he dipped his head to press small kisses to the side of her neck, drawing a line up to her lips. “Public bathroom sex - and not like a gross public bathroom too so there's another win. Plus I had you up against a full length mirror, which. A) wet dream material. B) bucket list. You let me _come inside you_ , _oh my god._ _And_ you let me take a picture for future reference and just to have generally you know. Also you're going commando because we completely ruined your panties.”

 “They just need a wash,” she muttered, cheeks bright red before he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

 “And _now_ we're ditching the RFA after-party so that we can make out in my baby for at least ten minutes before I drive you back to our love nest and we fuck on literally every piece of furniture possible.”

 “That,” she commented, biting the inside of her cheek sheepishly, “sounds pretty amazing, honestly.”

 “I'm gonna need the fifteen-ish minutes between here and there, though,” he grimaced, embarrassed. “Like, don't take that the wrong way, I'm just. Wow. That was awesome.”

 “If it takes two minutes for us to leave the building and we're making out in your car for another ten, that leaves you only three minutes to drive to the other side of town and get me naked.”

 “There will be some degree of nudity involved, I agree. But you don't think I can do it?”

 “I think you'll somehow be even more attractive when you do.”

 “Consider it done,” he smirked and paused to kiss her again.

 “Clock starts now,” she commanded, breathless, when he pulled away.

 Saeyoung immediately took her hand and glanced around the room quickly to see if they'd missed anything. He lunged to flush the toilet, washing down the wad of toilet paper. Without hesitating any longer he pulled her out of the restroom, waving brightly to the old woman waiting outside. MC blushed and offered her a small, nervous smile, hand clasped in Saeyoung’s with fresh hickeys barely hidden on her neck, her bitten red lips and flushed cheeks no less of an indicator to what had been going on. The lady didn’t notice anything or willfully ignored them, but they were relieved either way.

 Saeyoung dragged back to the table, almost running in his haste. As soon as he arrived he announced, “Hey! MC just suddenly got really sick with no warning, would you believe? So anyway I’m gonna take her home right now and no-one should ask any questions.” He grinned happily, proud of himself while the table made various remarks of disgust and MC tried to look sheepish.

 “Oh, I’m sure the bathroom was covered in _something,”_ Zen coughed into his sleeve.

 “What was that? Hyun? Something you wanted to say?” Saeyoung hummed.

 Zen rolled his eyes but didn’t speak up and MC tried to step half behind Seven to hide her quiet laughter.

 “I have a question,” Saeran spoke up, looking unimpressed and raising a hand. “What am _I_ going to do? I was meant to go home with you two tonight.”

 “You probably do not want to do that,” Saeyoung warned. “Really. It was a mess. Projectile and everything. We’d definitely keep you up all night. And it might be contagious.”

 Saeran grimaced. “That’s really gross and I have no intention of actually going home with you two now, regardless of what you mean by ‘sick’.”

 “That’s alright!” Yoosung chimed in. “You can stay at my place again,” he offered. “I probably have some clothes that will fit you. And we can keep playing LOLOL!”

 “Perfect!” Seven announced, already dragging MC away. “Jumin’s got the bill covered so we’ll just ditch. Thanks, bye, love you Saeran see you later!”

 “That was _so_ unsubtle,” MC laughed as soon as they were out of the foyer and heading towards the valet. “Projectile? _Really?”_ she snickered.

 “I had to improvise,” Saeyoung defended himself, laughing with her. “Poor Saeran,” he chuckled. “I totally forgot we were planning breakfast with him.”

 “We can still do breakfast. Yoosung can come too,” she offered while he handed his ticket over to the valet. “Despite all that I do actually want to spend time with him,” she added bashfully. “And I want to make sure they’re both eating properly.”

 Saeyoung hummed in agreement. “They do seem to forget about that.”

 “Says you,” she snickered.

 “Says _you,”_ he returned, “Miss ‘I had a whole box of Honey Buddah to myself’.”

 “You have literal - not figurative, but _literal_ _boxes_ of it!”

 “And it’s a valuable commodity!”

 When the valet returned with the warm rumble of Saeyoung’s white Lamborghini he found them giggling together, leaning on one another giddily. He coughed politely. “I’m sorry but I’m obliged to ask; have either of you been drinking tonight?”

 “I actually haven’t touched a drop all night,” Seven admitted, trying to reign in his laughter to sound genuine.

 “I’m not a big drinker either,” she admitted. “Jumin and Zen, you should probably watch out for,” she laughed again. The valet looked as though he didn’t quite believe them but sighed and handed over the keys nonetheless.

 Saeyoung took them from his hand and draped an arm around MC’s shoulders, pulling her close. “I don’t think that’s a problem,” he murmured in her ear so she could hear his grin. “Jumin has a driver and if he and Zen are drinking then I’ll wager the cooling system you’re thinking about buying me for my birthday that they’re going home together.”

 “How did you...?” she trailed off before pouting. “I cleared my browser history!” she insisted.

 “And I _un-_ cleared it,” he returned reasonably while he opened the door for her. “Also, why didn’t you _say_ you were into that?” he snorted.

 “I’m not into anything!” she insisted and smacked him away. “Cannot believe,” she muttered while she slid into the seat, unable to stifle her grin no matter how she tried. “Hacked in my own home. Is there no-one I can trust?” she mourned. “Saeran wouldn’t do this to me. Saeran would respect my privacy and thoughtful surprises.”

 “Saeran would ditch you for Yoosung and LOLOL the minute you looked away,” Saeyoung countered when he slid into the driver’s seat, leaning across the centre console to pull her into a kiss. “I, however,” he reasoned between kisses across her cheek and down her neck, “will be _sure_ to stick around,” he hummed against her throat, “no matter what.” After a moment’s consideration he added, “Or, at least until that system arrives but like when it does please don’t hate me if I disappear for three days to reclaim my title. I hear Saeran’s getting close to my score and I have a reputation to protect.”

 She laughed and wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him up so she could kiss him properly. His mouth moved against hers in relaxed, comfortable motions and she felt herself melting against the leather of the seat. She’d be more than happy to have him follow her across the centre console to kneel over her, but he pulled back half an inch before either of them could get too carried away.

 “Now, don’t be alarmed,” he warned and she opened her eyes to glance at him, alarmed. “No, I said _don’t_ be alarmed,” he corrected and covered her eyes with a hand, “...but the valet is standing, like, right next to your window and I think he wants me to roll it down so he can tell me to drive off.”

 “So why don’t you?” she asked, eyes still covered.

 “I don’t like being told what to do,” he reasoned. She arched an eyebrow behind his hand and he heaved an exasperated sigh. “Outside of certain activities involving you and sex, I don’t like being told what to do,” he amended.

 “But you could still just drive off, right?” she asked.

 “But then I wouldn’t get to make out with you for ten minutes.”

 “How about we drive home and _then_ have ten… seven and a half minutes of making out?”

 “But when we get home I’ll want to fuck you _immediately,”_ he huffed, frustrated.

 “How about we drive home and I give you ten minutes to get dressed?” she bartered, biting her lip while she waited for him to contemplate the offer.

 He hesitated. “...Plus one more quickie in the hall before then,” he countered.

 “Plus one more quickie in the hall before then,” she agreed, smiling and reaching up to pull his hand away from her eyes and placing it on the gearstick. “Let’s go before he knocks on the window.”

 Saeyoung grinned at her devilishly and straightened, placing his other hand on the steering wheel. “Yes, madam.”

 She laughed when he revved the engine and pulled her seatbelt on quickly, knowing she probably wouldn’t survive without it. She glanced out the window as the valet frowned at the noise and raised his hand to knock. Saeyoung released the clutch and tore out of the valet driveway, tyres squealing for purchase when he rounded the corner to exit the carpark with the two of them laughing childishly at the valet’s shocked face.

 Out on the road, going way above the speed limit, Saeyoung’s hand sat on MC’s knee while he grinned, rubbing smooth circles with his thumb - a constant reminder that she always had most of his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that MC and Saeyoung have a super easygoing, honest and casual relationship and are very relaxed and open with each other, especially about sex//// so they wouldn't be embarrassed to talk/try/joke about lots of different kinks and stuff lol and aren't embarrassed by what they like or what the other likes. 
> 
> Seven likes dressing up (in anything that makes him feel pretty; cat maid, crossdressing, lingerie, anything rly) and taking pictures, both of himself and MC if she lets him. 
> 
> And what MC likes is up to you!! lolol maybe if u put it in the comments it might inspire me to write a second one ahahahaha


End file.
